


Take Me to Church

by HedaEarp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke, No plot just porn, Strangers, Strictly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaEarp/pseuds/HedaEarp
Summary: A private moment in the forest leads to more.





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I will get back to my other story I just needed to write something else to get the creative juices flowing. This is straight up sin.

This is Lexa’s happy place, it’s open, it’s practically isolated. She prefers it. Sometimes she just needs to get away from the city life and come out into nature. Breathing in the smells of the trees, the earth beneath her feet.

 

She lays out a large blanket, sitting in the center. She needs some time to meditate, clear her mind of all the things that are stressing her out.

 

The sun has moved when she finally opens her eyes. It’s no longer morning, maybe just after noon. She stretches her arms above her head, her back popping pleasantly.

 

It’s been too long since she’s been out here, taking some time for herself. She lays down on her back, watching the trees towering over her as they sway lightly with the wind. She feels relaxed, but, maybe she could be more. It’s been awhile since she’s gotten herself off. She’s not going to kid herself and pretend getting off in public is not something she finds sexy, the thrill of getting caught fuels her to slide her leggings off along with her underwear.

 

With a quick look around to see if the coast is clear she rolls onto her front, her hand sliding down between the blanket and her legs. She grinds into her hand as her fingers move through her folds. When the angle becomes to much she raises to her knees, one hand still between her legs, rubbing vigorously over her clit and the other gripping the blanket, holding her up.

 

-

 

Every once in a blue moon Clarke likes to take a stroll. Sometimes it’s through the city, not walking anywhere in particular, down the sands of the lake near her house. Today she decides to take a hike into the woods.

 

The usual sounds of birds or her feet crunching through the leaves grace her ears but she can swear she’s hearing someone in the woods as she walked. It almost sounds like a woman in distress so she picks up her pace trying to locate the sounds in case someone’s in danger.

 

When she finally finds the source she can’t believe her eyes. A woman down on her hands and knees, fucking herself alone in the forest. She stares, unable to look away and feels herself grow hard, pressing tight against her jeans.

 

She rubs her hand subconsciously over her bulge, the friction only making her harder. Part of her feels like a creep for staring but the other part of her says the woman must not mind if she’s doing this out in the open. She looks around thinking maybe there’s someone else here but she sees no one.

 

She makes the choice to take a few steps closer so she can hear her moans more clearer. She knows the woman has to hear her foot steps because the closer she gets the more clumsy her feet become, stepping on small branches that echo into the woods.

 

In her lust filled haze she realizes she’s but a few feet from the blanket now, the woman having not stopped her fingers thrusting into herself.

 

“Fuck.” She whispers to herself, her hand groping at her dick. After a minute or two she can’t take it anymore, taking the final steps onto the blanket. She drops her backpack to the floor beside her and collapses to her knees behind the woman, her hands grasping her hips.

 

She hears the woman gasp, her fingers stilling in her soaked pussy.

 

She rubs her hand over her ass, her thumb brushing against the woman’s soaked fingers.

 

The woman doesn’t move, almost paralyzed.

 

“Keep going.” She groans.

 

After a moment the woman hesitantly continues, sliding in and out slowly.

 

Clarke watches mesmerized. She caresses her ass cheeks, watching her thimble fingers disappear into her folds. Her hands move to her buckle, undoing it as fast as she can, no longer able to take the pressure. She pulls her hard cock from it’s confines, sighing contentedly. She jerks herself off slowly unable to look anywhere else but at the soaked pussy in front of her. She hears the woman grunt as she speeds up her fingers.

 

“That’s it.” She mumbles. She tugs the head of her cock a little faster trying to match her pace.

 

She lifts herself from resting against her feet, her hips rising up to the same level as the ones before her. She slides her cock between the ass cheeks spread in front of her.

 

The woman practically jumps away in surprise, her hand sliding free from her pussy to the ground lifting herself up from where she began to sink down.

 

“It’s okay.” Clarke says, one hand gripping her ass, the other sliding up her side to soothe her. “It’s okay.” She whispers.

 

The woman’s breathing has increased but Clarke is unsure if it’s from her arousal or from fear of a stranger in the woods.

 

“I won’t hurt you.” She promises.

 

The woman stays in place, keeping her face forward, neither being able to see the other. After a moment the woman seems to relax. “Okay.” She says so softly that Clarke almost didn’t hear it.

 

With little pressure Clarke urges the woman down onto her elbows. She grips her dick again, pumping a few times before slowly pushing it into the woman’s folds.

 

She gasps, her hands gripping the blanket beneath her.

 

Clarke thrusts her hips a few times, soaking her cock in her fluids being sure to coat it thoroughly. She knows the woman already primed herself for more with a few fingers but she knows she’s a bit bigger than the woman’s fingers and doesn’t want to hurt her. Not to mention her wetness almost feels like liquid fire as she slides her cock back and forth, brushing her head over the woman’s clit. She grips the head of her cock moving it towards the woman’s entrance, sliding it in small circles over her entrance.

 

Eventually the woman relaxes completely, spreading her knees a little more and arching her pussy back as if asking for Clarke to enter her.

 

-

 

She can’t believe she’s doing this. She doesn’t even know what this person looks like and she’s presenting herself on hands and knees to be throughly fucked.

 

She was so entranced by the feeling of fucking herself she didn’t even hear them coming until she felt hands on her hips. But the woman, she now knows because of her voice, seems gentle enough. As the minutes pass she finds herself trusting this stranger more and more and begins to relax. She’s got an itch and she knows she can’t scratch it herself, what could it hurt.

 

As the woman’s cock slides through her folds she bites her lip trying to contain her moans at the feelings coursing through her. She feels herself clench every time her head passes over her clit. If she’s being honest she doesn’t think she can take much more teasing so she goes against every alarm in her head telling her to stop this and spreads her knees wider giving her a better stance to stick her ass out more, baring her soaked puckered pussy to this stranger.

 

She feels the head pressing into her entrance and she can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips as the pressure builds as it slowly starts to push in, spreading her more than her fingers could. She’s so tight and it’s almost painful but the woman gently rubs her ass soothingly.

 

“Just relax.” She says softly, pulling her cock out before beginning to push back into the resisting cunt.

 

Lexa reaches a hand back, gripping the woman’s upper thigh trying to slow down the already slow progression.

 

The woman pushes her hand between Lexa’s shoulder blades. “Lay down and arch back more.” She instructs.

 

Lexa lays her face down against the blanket, arching back as far as she can. The pressure in her pussy eases but only slightly. “You’re too big.” She gasps, but not asking her to pull out.

 

“You can take it.” The woman says, pushing farther in.

 

“Fuck.” Lexa grunts into the blanket, her forehead scrunched up in pain. She breathes through the tight stretch, not ready to ask the woman to stop. Her dildo at home is no where near as big as this woman’s cock. She’s convinced it’s not going to fit.

 

“That’s it baby.” The woman soothes, her hands moving to caress her sides. A few more inches and she’s filled Lexa up.

 

Lexa feels her legs tremble and her cunt feels like it’s on fire.

 

“Can you take more?” The woman asks.

 

“No I’m so full.” She gasps, her fingers clenching and unclenching the blanket. “Are-are you not all the way in?” She asks, slowly adjusting to the woman’s heavy weight between her legs.

 

“No.” She lightly drags her nails down Lexa’s lower back. “I have about an inch and a half more.”

 

“Fuck.” Lexa gasps, feeling herself clench the rock hard cock.

 

The woman pushes forward after feeling Lexa clench but it’s too much and Lexa pulls forward away from her huge cock with a whimper.

 

A moment later the woman’s left hand is sliding around to Lexa’s front, running her fingers over her clit. Lexa can’t help but clench again, a moan escaping her lips at the pressure.

 

After a minute or two of her ministrations the woman pulls out slowly before slowly thrusting back in, sure to stop when she fills Lexa back up.

 

Eventually the burn subsides and Lexa begins to enjoy the sliding of the woman’s cock in her, her head pressing against her front wall with each thrust.

 

She beings to push back into the woman, feeling her pussy stretch wider trying to take the woman deeper. She’s never felt this good fucking herself at home. She knows she’s getting wetter because she begins to hear the sound of their mixed fluids as the woman speeds up her thrusting.

 

She leans her forehead into the ground and lifts her shoulders enough to see underneath herself, she sees the woman thrusting into her and she feels herself tremble as she gets fucked. She never thought fucking a stranger could be so hot.

 

The woman moves her knees a little closer pushing more of her dick into her and she begins to feel stretched again.

 

“Ugh.” She grunts, the burn slowly rising with each thrust.

 

“Yeah baby, you can take it.” The woman moans, her hips keeping a smooth pace. “Can you take all of my cock?” She asks, her hands gripping Lexa’s hip bones pulling her into her thrusting hips.

 

Lexa bites her lip, whimpering at the burn that’s mixed with pleasure. “You’re so big.” Lexa groans, her hand moving to her clit to elevate her pleasure over her pain.

 

“You feel so good.” The woman pulls Lexa back a little harder onto her cock.

 

Lexa gasps feeling stretched to the max.

 

“You’re taking me so good in your tight pussy.”

 

“Don’t stop,” Lexa grunts out, feeling the woman bottoming out, her hips finally slapping against her own. Her balls slap against her fingers as she tries to rub her clit but it just makes her movements more erratic so she gives up, letting the pounding against her clit be enough to increases her pleasure. She’s never been taken like this, bent over on her knees. Even fucking her dildo with a suction cup against the shower wall was too awkward of a position for her to enjoy it. But having someone take her like this is making her see stars.

 

-

 

This pussy is the tightest she’s ever been in. Just when she thinks the girl can’t take anymore she pushes a little farther and she takes it like a champ.

 

Before long she’s bottomed out, her balls slapping her clit and with each thrust the girl lets out a quick burst of air bordering on gasping mixed with moaning.

 

She’s glad they’re deep enough in the forest that most people don’t roam because she doesn’t think she could stop if someone stumbled upon them like she did upon her. She feels the girl tighten around her and she thinks she’s getting close but Clarke knows she’s not there yet, despite being completely turned on.

 

The woman’s moans begin to grow louder so Clarke pulls her hips back faster, meeting her with more solid thrusts. “Come for me, come on my cock.” She gasps.

 

The woman begins to arch her back upward, her feet pushing into the ground lifting her knees from the floor as her orgasm edges nearer. Her cries grow louder as she pushes herself back onto Clarke’s hard cock. Her walls begin to tremble trying desperately hard to push her cock out but Clarke pushes through the tense walls feeling her dick be squeezed impossibly hard. “Fuuuuck.” She groans out slowly, looking down as she watches her cock disappear into the woman’s rippling folds, her cock coated in her slick.

 

Eventually the woman comes down, gasping for air, her face buried in the blanket.

 

Clarke stills her hips, feeling her walls clench every few seconds as she comes down.

 

She can’t take the stillness much longer so she pushes the woman forward off her knees onto her stomach, straddling the backs of her thighs.

 

The woman gasps, seeming to understand Clarke didn’t come yet.

 

Clarke grips her ass, pulling her cheeks up enough for her to see her dick in her pussy. She starts grinding into her, earning her a moan.

 

“Where do you want me to cum?” Clarke asks. Her dick pumping in and out at a gentle pace, feeling her walls clench around her again.

 

The woman doesn’t reply, her face turning to the side enough for Clarke to see her face is flushed.

 

“Your pussy feels so good.” Clarke praises. “I want to come inside your tight pussy, can I do that?” She grinds a little harder.

 

“Okay.” The woman says, hesitant again.

 

“Would you like that?”

 

The woman nods in lieu of replying.

 

“You want me to fill you up with my cum?” Clarke asks, speeding up her hips, her cock sliding out a little farther before thrusting back in.

 

The woman nods again.

 

“I want to hear you say it.” Clarke demands, delivering a hard thrust making the woman gasp.

 

“Yes, I want you to fill me with your cum.” She tries to arch her ass back as best she can.

 

Clarke braces her hands on the ground pulling her hips back and starts pounding into her, their sweaty skin smacking together loudly.

 

Clarke lowers herself, her forehead resting on her tense shoulder blades. “What’s your name?” She grunts.

 

“L-lexa.” She gasps between thrusts.

 

“I want you to come again for me Lexa.” Clarke pumps her hips faster.

 

The woman beneath her just nods her head, unable to speak between the brutal thrusts.

 

It’s not too much longer before the woman beneath is nearing her end, the release she’s so desperate for she’s willing to risk being seen fucking herself in a public space.

 

“You like this don’t you.” Clarke grips her shoulder holding her in place. “You like the thought that someone found you out here, touching yourself. That someone you don’t know is fucking you senseless, don’t you?” Clarke knows it won’t be much longer.

 

“Yes.” She whimpers. “Don’t stop.” She pleads.

 

A few more powerful thrusts and Clarke can feel her walls begin to tighten again. “That’s it. Come on my cock Lexa.” Clarke husks against her skin.

 

The woman cries out beneath her and she would almost think it sounded painful if it wasn’t for her ass being pushed back against Clarke trying to make her go deeper and harder.

 

Clarke isn’t one to disappoint so she does just that, pushing as deep as her walls will allow. Her balls tighten as the walls around her quiver with euphoria and she can’t help it when her cum fills the trembling woman beneath her. She shoots stream after stream into her, her hips stilling to let the woman’s walls milk her of everything she’s got.

 

The woman continues a gentle grind as if trying to prolong the last strings of both their orgasms, gentle hums escaping her throat.

 

Clarke is amazed that she was able to hold herself up for so long, suspended over the woman. They both catch their breath, taking a moment to ponder what they just did.

 

Slowly Clarke pulls her softening dick from its warm confines, her cum spilling from the heat after her.

 

The woman takes in a staggering breath, her hole almost gaping at the sudden loss.She finally turns to look over her shoulder at Clarke, a look in her eye that’s undiscernible to her.

 

Clarke rests on her knees again, staring back at her beautiful green eyes. “Clarke.” She says gently.

 

The woman hums in question, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

 

“My name. It’s Clarke.”

 

A small smile begins to spread across her face. “Nice to meet you Clarke.” She says almost bashful.

 

Clarke can’t help the grin as it takes over her own. “Nice to meet you too, Lexa.” She needs to get to know this girl, starting right now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good is it bad? Lemme know.


End file.
